Cigarette making machines all comprise a cutter for cutting into sections of the length of a cigarette the endless cigarette roll which travels in front of the cutter at constant speed, which speed is moreover high in modern high yield machines.
This cutting is often obtained by passing a knife through the endless cigarette roll, said knife being driven with a rotary movement and passing orthogonally through the roll in a counter part guiding it at right angles to the cut.
The present invention relates to improvements to the cutting guides for such cigarette making machines, of the type which are rotated about an axis perpendicular to the cigarette roll to be cut, at a tangential speed equal to the travelling speed of the tobacco roll and which are constantly maintained parallel to each other.
It is known that, for the instantaneous speed of these cutting guides to be equal to that of the travelling speed of the tobacco roll, it is sufficient for them to rotate about a first axis of rotation, describing a circle of radius R such that 2.pi.R=n1, n being the number of cutting guides spaced evenly apart about the same axis of rotation, and 1 being the length of a cigarette.
For these cutting guides to remain constantly parallel to each other, while being rotated about said first axis of rotation, they are also able to rotate about a second axis of rotation, parallel to the first one and rotated thereabout with the cutting guides, and complementary means condition the rotation of these cutting guides about their second axis of rotation for maintaining the desired parallelism with respect to each other.